A Subconscious Couplet
by MissKitieFantastico
Summary: Cordy thinks about Groo’s makeover and discovers something that strikes her fancy. (But it doesn't have to do with him.) *hint hint 4 all u C/A'ers like me * All fluffety fluff goodness! =)


Title: A Subconscious Couplet  
  
Author: MissKitieFantastico  
  
Summary: Cordy thinks about Groo's makeover and discovers something that strikes her fancy.  
  
Pairing: HA! Like I'd tell you... It'd ruin the effect.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Angelverse. If I did, Groo would've died a horrible death back in Pylea.  
  
Rating: Uh, I dunno? G? PG? Your mom? Sorry, that was bad... Bad Kitie  
  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just let me know where, I want bragging rights.  
  
Feedback: Feedback calms the angry puppy. Remember, kitties don't like puppies, much less angry one's.  
  
Spoilers: Spoilers of spoilers for Couplet. Nothing Big.  
  
A/N: I watched the spoiler for Couplet and my little lightbulb flashed... and I just needed my Angel-fix. It's almost as bad as heroin. Last but not least, out of sheer curiosity I pulled out my Webster's and looked up the word "couplet"... Very interesting definition which is what also inspired me to write this! Thank you Webster...  
  
==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++  
  
SUB*CON*SCIOUS (sub kän'shus) ADJ. 1 occurring without conscious perception, or with only slight perception, on the part of the individual: said of mental processes and reactions 2 not fully conscious; imperfectly aware-- *the subconscious* subconscious mental activity: term now seldomly used in psychiatry  
  
COU*PLET (kup'lit) N. [[Fr, dim. Of couple, COUPLE]] 1 two successive lines of poetry, esp. two of the same length that rhyme 2 [RARE] a couple; pair.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~@ A Subconscious Couplet @~~~~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Cordelia flopped down on the round sofa in the Hyperion lobby.  
  
She admired her handiwork.  
  
A long, hard day's worth of handiwork worthy of a relaxing sensual massage, maybe some complimentary sex to boot.  
  
With a deep sigh, she found herself staring at the two bickering males about 10 feet away from her.  
  
Technically, only one of them was bickering, pausing only long enough to occasionally throw her a glance. The other, which no longer was dressed in caveman garb with a hairstyle to challenge any 80's metal band, was just smiling. Now he was dressed in black slacks that hugged him just right around the, uh, backend... a nice fitting maroon silk dress shirt and black leather jacket. And the hair. Short and spikey. Oh, yeah, she was good. Hello salty goodness. Cordelia smiled a triumphant smile at her latest accomplishment.  
  
Then her eyes slid over to the bickering one. She eyed him up and down, critiquing his outfit.  
  
`Nice choice of black slacks. You know, from this angle, his butt is... hmm... very nice. Brown silk dress shirt, almost identical to... interesting. Hair, still short and spikey.'  
  
She realized she was staring, and she quickly averted her gaze, looking about the hotel lobby at anything but the two of them. In one word, they were HOT.  
  
`Wait. They? Since when is there a "they"?'  
  
Cordelia looked back at the two in the lobby, pondering what she just said in her mind.  
  
`There should only be a "he". "He" being Groo.'  
  
Completely ignoring the bickering vampire practically in his ear, he was smiling at her. Cordelia smiled back and found herself looking them both up and down again, mouth practically watering. She wiped at it self-consciously to make sure it wasn't.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel had ceased talking to Groo, and now his attention was focused solely on her. It would've made her insides tingle like him looking at her did to her on any normal day, except this time he seemed peeved. Hands on hips, `very sexy hips might I add', glaring at her, obviously waiting for an answer to a question she didn't hear. She was too busy gawking at them.  
  
`Again with the "them". NO "them"! Only him!' She thought, as she looked Angel square in the eye.  
  
`No wait, not HIM, the other HIM!' Her gaze quickly shifted to Groo. He was still smiling.  
  
`What is up with my weirdness today?'  
  
"Huh?", was her ever-clever remark.  
  
"I said... He's wearing my clothes!"  
  
"Yeah, and?" Cordelia shrugged with a smile.  
  
"Why is he wearing *my* clothes?!" Angel threw his arm out towards Groo, making it a point to emphasize the leather jacket by giving the lapel a quick tug. "This is *my* leather jacket! My *favorite* leather jacket!"  
  
"Angel, sweetie, they're all your favorite. Because they're all black. Just take a chill pill, he'll give them back."  
  
Cordelia moved herself from her comfy position on the couch to stand in front of Angel. She pulled on his jacket lapels, bringing his face closer to hers. "Please?" She smiled her patented Queen C smile at him, batting her eyelashes in a cartoony fashion.  
  
"And, I mean, you have to admit, he looks damn sexy in your clothes!"  
  
She shifted her eyes from Angel, letting him go, to favor Groo with a brilliantly sexy smile and a giggle.  
  
"That's it. This is ridiculous. He's not borrowing any more of my clothes. No one will look sexy in *my* clothes but *me*!" Angel immediately regretted letting that slip. He clamped his mouth shut and thanked the heavens vampires couldn't blush. Immediately he turned away from Cordy and Groo, starting for the stairs.  
  
An amused expression swept over Cordy's face and she almost couldn't contain the laughter that was building up inside her. `He's jealous!' she thought, amused. `He's so damn cute when he's jealous!' For a fraction of a second, her smile faltered. She was about to contemplate what she just thought when Groo interrupted her.  
  
"Princess?" He waited for her to look at him before continuing, smile still plastered to his face.  
  
`Doesn't his face ever start hurting from the constant smiling?'  
  
"I will be right back. Will you be okay alone?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'll be fine." She flashed him a smile before he turned away in the direction of the bathroom. She scanned the lobby before setting her eyes on the vampire still trudging his way upstairs.  
  
`Cute tight butt wagging back and forth--' She quickly threw a hand up to her mouth, even though she hadn't said a word.  
  
She groaned inwardly, before plopping herself back on the couch. "Great Cordy. Just great. Now you've gone and fell for him. What timing." With a defeated sigh, she dropped her head back on the sofa, trying to contemplate how she was going to get herself out of this.  
  
Her mind kept dragging back to the two of them standing next to each other, and realization hit her like a mob crowding into an Abercrombie & Fitch store for the first day of Spring Clearance sales. "You know you've got it bad when you dress someone else up to look exactly like him without realizing it."  
  
She couldn't help but smile.  
  
~~~~@ End @~~~~  
  
Hope you guys liked it. I just couldn't resist the urge to write this. I was watching the WB teaser and found it interesting that Groo was wearing Angel's clothes, and I'll be darned, had the same haircut as our favorite `lil vamp with a soul. =)  
  
-KAT ^o^ 


End file.
